


purpose

by queenhomeslice



Series: Random Promptis One-Shots [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Prompto Argentum, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Promptis - Freeform, Spanking, Top Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: There are many nights like these—and Prompto treasures every single one.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Random Promptis One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830934
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way

Prompto shivers from head to toe, whole body alight with sensation. Those rough, sword-calloused fingers drag long stripes from his hairline to the curve of his ass and over it—the blond rocks forward and moans into the sheets, drool already pooled at his open mouth. 

_Slap_

Noctis kneads Prompto's right cheek immediately after abusing it with the palm of his hand, gripping Prompto's flesh hard, as though he can’t get enough. Prompto chokes out another sob. His cock is hanging hot and heavy between his legs: untouched, twitching, leaking copious amounts of precum onto the royal bedsheets. But Noctis keeps him on the edge like this for what feels like hours, and Prompto is always ready to indulge whatever Noctis wants to do. He feels Noctis knead his left cheek, and then Noct's hand is connecting again, followed by more palming gently over the now-ruddy skin. 

“ _Noct_ ,” Prompto breathes out. 

Noctis only laughs. “You doin’ okay?”

If Prompto were more coherent, he would laugh. _Okay_. As if he would rather be anywhere else. A country of millions of people, and Prompto is the lucky bastard who gets to share Noct’s bed.Prompto can only nod and wiggle his hips. If his ass makes Noctis happy, then hell, who is he to deny the Crown Prince of Lucis? 

Noctis snickers again at Prompto’s wordless reply and leans down low over his shoulder, beautiful full lips grazing his ear. 

“You want me to fuck you, huh?”

Prompto moans like the slutty bottom that he is. _Of course he does_. Every day that the cock of Noctis Lucis Caelum isn’t inside of him is a lonely day. Noctis hits every nerve just right, fills Prompto up and satisfies him in a way he didn’t think anyone ever could. His prince is the most perfect being on the planet. Pure dripping sex, confidence, and the raw power of every Lucian ruler coursing through his veins—Prompto’s helpless underneath him. All he can do—all he _wants_ to do—is submit. 

“I didn’t quite catch that,” Noctis purrs, bending to lightly bite at Prompto’s earlobe. 

Prompto manages to find words. “Yeah,” he slurs, utterly wrecked already even though he hasn’t even been railed yet. “Fuck me, Noct, please. Want you so bad.”

Noctis draws back and smiles against his freckled shoulder blade, peppering it with light kisses. “I know you do, baby. Don’t worry. I’m gonna give you what you want.” 

Prompto’s tight channel swallows up Noctis like it was made to do it. The princes exhales slowly and grips Prompto’s slender hips hard as he buries himself in tight, wet heat. Prompto is always so perfectly accommodating for him; Noctis thinks that the Astrals created Prompto specifically to be his cockwarmer. He’s been wound up after a long day of stupid meetings and press conferences and photoshoots and training—he’d give up everything in a heartbeat if it meant that he and Prompto could spend the rest do their days playing King’s Knight and eating greasy pizza at the arcade downtown. 

“ _Fuck_ , Prom,” Noctis groans. He leans over his best friend and noses into his hair, inhaling his fresh, clean scent. Noctis likes Prompto fresh from a shower best of all.“Feels so good.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Prompto moans brokenly. He’s whole, now—complete, with his prince chasing his pleasure inside of him. He lifts one hand and wedges it underneath him to stroke at his neglected length as Noctis sets a furious pace, heavy sac slapping against Prompto’s pliant body. Noctis is the only one that can flay him open and slot him back together again. Every nerve is on fire from the inside out. Every little shake and shiver is a dance performed for one man only. 

Noctis looks down through misty eyes at the slender man underneath him. He’s _so_ damn lucky. He can’t believe he gets to have Prompto like this. He’s so wonderful, all sunshine and light and selflessness. Noctis isn’t sure how he lived without him. Prompto is the hottest thing Noct’s ever seen, and he’s perpetually in awe that Prompto loves him back tenfold. 

“Prom,” Noctis groans out some time later. He’s held off long enough. He can’t take it anymore. Prom’s ass is too hot, too velvet and soft for him to keep his load to himself. “Can’t hold on, gonna—“

And _every_ single fucking time that Noctis announces his imminent release, Prompto gives himself the final few strokes and allows his orgasm to crash into his body like a freight train, painting the sheets sticky white. He cries out long and loud, babbling Noct’s name and urging him on. 

Noctis hears Prompto come and feels his soft, pliant body contract with the effort—and he is _gone_. _Zoom_. _Launched into orbit. Ground control to Prince Noctis_. Noct screams and cries out as he spills into Prompto’s perfect channel, pumping the blond full of the royal seed. Prompto shudders and moans, throwing himself back onto Noct’s thick, perfect cock, determined to milk the prince for all he’s worth. This is it—this is his life’s calling, his purpose. To hear the rapture of Noctis Lucis Caelum every night for the rest of his life. Prompto’s so grateful, he murmurs thanksgiving to the Astrals—all six, even Ifrit. He whines when Noct pulls out, leaving him empty; but he shivers happily when he feels the evidence of their love trickle down the backs of his thighs. 

Morning comes too early, and with it, all of the responsibilities that Noctis would rather leave behind. But on the way to the Citadel, Prompto smiles at him, and Noctis knows that he can endure anything as long as Prompto is by his side. 


End file.
